


My flower

by noironiric



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Admirer, jinhwi, minor 2park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Daehwi empieza a recibir todos los viernes flores de parte de... ¿Un admirador secreto?





	My flower

En un viernes cualquiera, Daehwi recibió un lirio y con este, una nota. Hacía frío, los exámenes y otras circunstancias habían hecho de su semana un completo desastre y él estaba lleno de desasosiego por varios motivos, como su familia, sus estudios, el futuro y demás. También en esos días había recibido críticas provenientes de personas diferentes, bien por sus trabajos, bien por su forma de hablar y actuar. Y todo eso se acabó acumulando y, a pesar de que sus amigos estuviesen ahí para animarle y decirle que los ignorase, pues no servía de nada tomarse en serio comentarios así, la frustración seguía privándolo de los pensamientos optimistas que generalmente él solía tener. Y cuando llegó a él aquella sorpresa, en un principio no supo cómo tomárselo, si como un regalo de verdad o como una broma de mal gusto. 

Guanlin, un compañero de clase que casualmente resultaba ser una de las personas a las que más apreciaba, se había acercado en uno de los intercambios que tenían entre clases y le puso la flor entre las manos. Lo vio salir de clase, pero supuso que era para ir al baño, así que cuando lo vio acercarse, su mente se llenó de duda y su cara de estupefacción. El otro, nada más dársela, procedió a aclarar que no era él quien se la había comprado, sino que su función ahí se reducía a la de ser un mero repartidor, y que la persona detrás de ese obsequio era otra totalmente diferente. Al verlo reírse, pensó que podían ocurrir dos cosas: la primera, que hubiera sido él pero ahora le diese vergüenza, y la segunda, que su grupo de amigos estuviera gastándole una broma. Ante la posibilidad de esta opción se sintió muy molesto, ya que estos sabían por lo que estaba pasando y lo último que le apetecía era ser el centro de una inocentada, pero el otro se disculpó y le dijo que el motivo de su risa era porque le había hecho gracia la cara de sorpresa que había puesto, no porque tuviese algo que ver con ello. Empezó a divagar y, viendo que se estaba dejando en evidencia y estaba delatándose, paró de golpe. Daehwi intentó sonsacarle quién era la persona que le enviaba aquello si no era él pero Guanlin le contestó que no lo sabía y que, si lo supiese, tampoco podría decirlo. Lo último que le comentó antes de irse a su asiento fue que no se tomara aquello como una broma, porque no lo era y que leyera lo que venía en el papel. 

Esa escena llamó la atención de muchos de sus compañeros, quienes estuvieron mirando con suma curiosidad al muchacho durante todo el día, y algunos se acercaron a preguntarle si Guanlin y él estaban saliendo y a hacer bromas sobre el tema, cosa que lo irritó. Él mismo solía curiosear bastante cuando ocurrían cosas del mismo calibre en su clase y, viendo cómo era ser la otra parte, se prometió no volver a actuar nunca más de aquella manera. Se reservó leer el papel para cuando los ojos ajenos no estuviesen puestos en él, así que lo hizo cuando llegó a casa. Pasaron las horas lentamente, y él solo quería descubrir qué le habían escrito. Se sentía como un niño al que le faltaba una pieza para completar un puzle, solo que este enigma tenía más puntos por tratar de los que él creía. Cuando finalmente acabaron las clases, aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y llegó a su hogar más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. 

Cuando lo leyó, tuvo la necesidad de volver a leerlo varias veces una infinidad de veces más. Había visto esa caligrafía antes en algún sitio, pero no podía identificar a quién pertenecía. No obstante, no fue el único motivo por el que lo hizo. El mensaje lo emocionó. Esperaba que fuera una declaración de intenciones, una cursilada o, en el peor de los casos, un comentario que le provocase terror, por lo que la incomodidad y la impaciencia lo reconcomían. Pero comprobar que no era nada de eso y que, además, la intención era tan amable, se sintió sumamente aliviado y enternecido. Permaneció largo rato embobado observando el mensaje, ese “Espero que tengas un día increíble y nunca olvides que eres increíble. Ojalá esto contribuya a ello”. No estaba siendo bueno, pero eso lo había hecho. Más preguntas surgieron ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pensó en las posibilidades. Guanlin ya le comentó aquella mañana que no era la persona detrás de ese regalo. Las otras opciones principales que le quedaban eran Woojin, Jihoon y Jinyoung, pero eran muy buenos amigos suyos y todos tenían intereses amorosos en otras personas o, sinceramente, no era algo que les pegase hacer. Woojin y Jihoon quedaban eliminados de esa selección porque, además de no imaginarles siendo detallistas en ese grado, llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo, y no les creía capaces de hacer eso. Por descarte quedaba Jinyoung. A pesar de que fueran muy buenos amigos y tan cercanos el uno al otro, era bastante reservado con ese tipo de sentimientos y en ocasiones no sabía lo que ocurría en su cabeza a menos que lo dijese –y las ocasiones en que aquello se producía eran mínimas-. Solo agachaba la cabeza o le sonreía y le decía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, dependiendo de la circunstancia, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, hablaba de alguien por quien mostrase un especial interés o decía lo que su corazón albergaba en ese aspecto. No obstante, tenía confianza en él y en ocasiones le comentaba sus preocupaciones, pero con bastante prudencia. Tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de verlo desbordado, ya fuera por la indignación, por la rabia o por la tristeza, cosa que, en parte agradecía y en parte también le inquietaba. En conclusión, no hubo manera de que le oyera comentar algo revelador acerca de otras personas, algo que le diera una mínima pista acerca de un posible enamoramiento, y menos aún dejó caer que hubiera alguna en concreto por quien se interesara en un plano romántico, por lo que Daehwi pensó que no perdería nada preguntándole acerca del tema. 

Al principio le costó hablar con su amigo porque, además de coincidir solo en un par de clases, nunca lograba alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera a casa, siendo bastante rápido cuando se lo proponía. Una vez que consiguió preguntarle sobre tal asunto, la respuesta que obtuvo fue negativa, añadiendo que no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento acerca del tema pero que, sin embargo, se alegraba porque alguien estuviese haciendo eso por él. No le pareció que le ocultara nada, así que le tocó asumir que no era él. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía ni una pizca de decepción por ello. También preguntó a varios amigos suyos más por lo mismo, pero con todos ellos tuvo la misma suerte. Así que dejó el tema por el momento, sabiendo que no podía forzar a la persona a dar la cara, y tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo averiguar quién era.  
El viernes siguiente volvió a recibir otra flor, en aquella ocasión una camelia, con su correspondiente nota. La diferencia, sin embargo, radicaba en que se trataba de un sobre en vez de un simple papelito. Y no fue Guanlin quien se la entregó, sino Woojin. No podía ser una simple coincidencia. O sus amigos les estaban gastando una broma o alguien o bien conocía a las personas que formaban su círculo cercano o bien que pertenecía a este era el encargado de ello, pero no era capaz de hallar respuesta alguna. Intentó probar con más compañeros y amigos, pero siguió siendo inútil. No había quien revelase su identidad ni que, al parecer, hubiera sido, por mucho que insistiera. 

Ese día no esperó a poder llegar a casa, sino que leyó directamente allí la carta. Primero se disculpaba por si estaba incomodándole con esos regalos y le pedía que, si era así, lo dijese. Daehwi pensó en cómo podría quejarse si, quitando que estuviese muy emocionado con aquella situación –más de lo que él quería reconocer-, no sabía a quién hacerlo. Luego le aclaraba que lo hacía anónimamente porque tenía miedo aún al rechazo o al hecho de ponerle en un compromiso y que se lo enviaba a la facultad porque era el único medio que veía adecuado, a pesar de los cotilleos de los demás –cosa por la que también se disculpaba-. Lo siguiente que le comunicó fue que no lo estaba exclusivamente haciendo como una declaración de amor pues, aunque fuera cierto que sintiese algo, su objetivo con ello era hacerle sonreír y agradecerle todo aquello que había hecho por él en los años atrás, ya que sabía que le gustaban las flores. Y no se equivocaba. Finalmente, le pidió que no intentase averiguar su identidad, pues él la revelaría tarde o temprano. 

No le costó mucho, sin embargo, descubrir quién era la persona. El primero de los indicios que le llevó a dar con esta fue la caligrafía. Si lo hubiese escrito a ordenador, le habría resultado bastante más difícil. Sin embargo, recordaba haber visto esa letra en otras ocasiones atrás, por lo que dedujo que era de uno de sus compañeros de clase o de alguna persona cercana. La segunda prueba se trataba ni más ni menos que de sus propios amigos. Era perfectamente consciente de que estaban compinchados, porque ya los había pillado en otras ocasiones hablando de ello y cambiando sutilmente de tema justo cuando él llegaba, por no hablar de la carencia de discreción que tenían. Pero sin duda alguna, la mayor pista que pudieron concederle fue el propio regalo en sí. No solo era por el hecho de que tuviera que ser alguien que supiera acerca de sus gustos mínimamente bien, sino por el envoltorio en sí. Venía el nombre de la floristería en cuestión y no estaba precisamente lejos de su facultad, por lo que se acercó a preguntar. Cuando fue allí y preguntó, en un principio la dueña no dijo nada, pero Daehwi logró sonsacarle una información que, aunque a ella no le pareciera importante, para él fue completamente imprescindible. Era un chico muy callado y de cara pequeña el que había ido a comprarlas. No sabía de nadie más con una descripción similar y, ni aun conociendo a un millón de personas dejaría de reconocerlo. 

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se sentía un poco mal haciendo como si no conociese la identidad de la persona que estaba detrás de aquello a pesar de que él mismo le hubiera pedido, ya que pensaba que podía entenderse como que seguía con ello por las flores gratis. Agradecía enormemente el detalle, pero había un punto en el que su madre empezaría a preguntar de dónde estaban saliendo tantos ramos y no quería tener que comentarle que se las estaba comprando para sí mismo y menos explicar la verdad –que un amigo suyo estaba enviándoselas pero no daba la cara aún, a pesar de que él ya supiera quién era-. Si no le había confesado eso, era porque tenía conciencia de que había un motivo por el que el otro estuviera actuando de aquella forma. Y de esa manera pasaron un par de semanas más y él seguía recibiendo sus flores semanales los viernes mediante a sus amigos. En las próximas veces fueron Jihoon y Samuel. Que fuera este último en cuarto en entregarle flores le confirmó su hipótesis, pues él no se juntaba con su grupo. Y si bien en un principio se prometió esperar y no meter presión, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se impacientaba. Así que él, Lee Daehwi, se armó de valor y fue a hablar de una vez por todas con Jinyoung. Necesitaba saber el porqué de todo aquello e iba a enterarse definitivamente. 

Como le pasó la otra vez, no lo tuvo nada fácil. Era cierto que, cuando alguien se lo proponía, podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y lograr que nadie lo encontrase. Si llegaba a encontrarse con él, le parecía un espejismo del tiempo tan breve en que alcanzaba a verlo con sus propios ojos. Tampoco servían los mensajes, ni preguntarle a sus amigos qué era lo que le ocurría, pues, a pesar de contestar, nunca lo hacía de forma clara y siempre acababa cambiando de tema. Entonces se hartó de esperar y un día, aprovechando que lo vio por el pasillo, le salió al encuentro y le plantó cara.

-Tenemos que hablar- Jinyoung empalideció. Daehwi solía ser un muchacho que, aunque pareciera serio, era un rayo de sol, y el tono de voz con el que le habló le pareció, cuanto menos, preocupante. Pero llevaba razón, tenían que hablar y él no podía seguir huyendo por más tiempo. Ya le tocaba afrontar la realidad, porque seguramente ya hubiera descubierto todo, así que le dio la señal para que expusiera aquello que quisiera decirle- vale, a ver cómo empiezo… ¡Ah, sí! Eres el de las flores ¿Verdad?- era su oportunidad para confesar aquello que tuviera que decir pero, como en las otras veces, se echó para atrás.

-¡Qué va! Siento mucho no ser la persona que buscas- pensó que con ello lo disuadiría, pero el mohín en la cara del otro y su mirada fija en él le hizo saber que no era así. 

-A ver, fui a la floristería y pregunté que quién era la persona que me las compraba y me dijo algo como “ay, sí, ha sido un muchacho así con la cara pequeña, era muy calladito”. Y por Dios, Jinyoung, llevamos siendo compañeros de clase y, por encima de todo, amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo no iba a distinguir cuál era tu caligrafía?- todo desde ese instante sucedió de una forma bastante rápida y precipitada. Una sonrisa tensa que acabó desvaneciéndose, a cuyo gesto siguió que agachara su cabeza, una mueca de disgusto –no por haber descubierto de cierta manera la verdad, sino porque el otro seguía negándolo y además lo trataba como si fuera idiota- y unas palabras de las que quizás no se alegraron mucho después.

-Pero te pedí que no intentases averiguarlo…

-Entonces reconoces que has sido tú ¿No? ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué sigues negándolo?- esta pregunta hizo que Jinyoung lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Él, quien solía tener la mirada clavada en el suelo, lo enfrentó. Tampoco podía decirse que fuera un enfrentamiento sino, más bien, una demostración de valentía.

-Por miedo- la molestia se convirtió en preocupación e incertidumbre en los rasgos de Daehwi- No, no quería que lo averiguaras aún. Necesito tiempo. 

-¿Pero para qué? ¿Por qué siempre huyes? 

-Tú no lo entenderías- y diciendo eso, se marchó. No había sido una discusión como tal. Daehwi había discutido en muchas ocasiones con muchas personas y, aquello que acababa de ocurrir, no podía ser considerado como tal. Aunque era cierto que sí que estaba bastante cabreado. Por huir cuando más necesitaba que sus dudas se resolviesen, por mentir, por hacerle sentir como un imbécil. A pesar de su temperamento, al poco rato empezó a echar de menos y a sentirse muy culpable por la dureza de sus palabras y por su egoísmo, pero el orgullo y en parte la vergüenza por el numerito que le montó a su amigo se lo impedían. No obstante, ansiaba obtener respuestas y no pararía hasta obtenerlas. Así que, como no podía recurrir a él por motivos obvios, fue a hablar con los demás implicados. 

-Así que ya sabes quién es ¿No?- Daehwi solo pudo responder aquella pregunta que le hizo Jihoon con una afirmación. Se había reunido con él y con Woojin y Guanlin con la excusa de tomar algún refrigerio y hablar de un tema que le preocupaba. Ellos acudieron a su llamada. 

-Como para no saberlo- al decir esto, Woojin se ganó una colleja por parte de Guanlin y un codazo y una mirada furiosa de su pareja- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es obvio!

-Tío, que Baejin no le había dicho nada. 

-¿Ah, no?- Daehwi, que siempre se solía enterar de todo el primero, parecía más confuso que nunca. Woojin también estaba igual pero no por no saber nada, sino por no entender la situación actual. Jihoon se llevo la mano a la frente y Guanlin sonrió con la mayor incomodidad del mundo entero, queriendo creer que aquello no estaba sucediendo. 

-¡Claro que no, merluzo! 

-Vale, parad el carro ¿Qué narices está pasando?- los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, intentando buscar una respuesta unánime que no diera lugar a más problemas. Claro estaba, no leían mentes, por lo que todos acabaron diciendo una cosa diferente de los demás. Uno, que no podía decir nada. Otro, que se iba de la universidad. Y el último, que tenía sentimientos por él. Se formó el caos y, si Daehwi ya estaba desconcertado, aquello lo puso peor. Empezaron a discutir, pero dándose cuenta de que lo único que hacían con eso era agravar la situación, pararon e intentaron tranquilizarle. No obstante, era imposible. Para ser alguien que exteriorizaba con tanta facilidad sus emociones y que lloraba cuando lo necesitaba, que se mostrase tan sereno era malo. 

-Tenéis que hablar antes de que todo se vaya más a la mierda aún- Woojin tenía una mano en el hombro de Daehwi, buscando reconfortarle - mereces una explicación y debe dártela de una vez- eso despertó algo en el interior de su amigo. 

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero es que me está ignorando! Hoy ha huido directamente y ha dicho “necesito tiempo” ¿Tiempo para qué? No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿no creéis? 

-Tío, tampoco te rayes- Guanlin fue el siguiente en hablar- Quiero decir, no es tu culpa y bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que hablarte ¿Verdad? A lo mejor necesita pensar y poner su mente en orden- al decir eso, esperaba que sus amigos le diesen la razón, pero no fue así.

-No, conozco a Jinyoung desde hace eones y sé cómo puede llegar encerrarse en sí mismo. Esa frase es una excusa. Ahora mismo no necesita tiempo, sino afrontar la realidad.

-¿Qué realidad? Habéis dicho tantas cosas que yo ya me he perdido- los tres abrazaron a Daehwi en la manera en que les fue posible y él se dejó calmar. Siempre era de agradecer tener personas en las que confiar y en las que apoyarse cuando las cosas fueran mal. 

-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. Tan solo te pido que confíes en nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, hemos sido parte del plan y debemos ayudarte, aunque sea un poco- tras eso, la conversación se desvió y acabaron charlando acerca de otros temas que nada tenían que ver con ello. No obstante, Daehwi seguía pensando en Jinyoung y en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho antes. Si era verdad, tenía que hablar con él con urgencia. Y le daba igual lo demás.

Aquella vez, fue Jinyoung quien buscó a Daehwi. A pesar de lo que esperaba el otro, no se hizo de rogar, sino que, una vez que salieron de clase, le llamó con voz baja, como cada vez que se arrepentía por una decisión, algo le apesadumbraba o era plenamente consciente de que la situación era incómoda y alguien estaba molesto con él. Le preguntó que si aquella tarde estaría libre para hablar, que le llamaría. Daehwi se negó a ello, él quería resolver aquello cara a cara. Jinyoung no pudo rechazarlo. 

Con una bebida caliente por delante y en un lugar tranquilo era más fácil charlar y decir esas cosas que se habían quedado estancadas en el pecho y en la mente, por lo que decidieron reunirse en una cafetería que estuviese cerca de la universidad por la tarde y expresar sus preocupaciones y los motivos que estaban dando lugar a tantas evasiones y pensamientos reprimidos. A diferencia de lo que ambos esperaban, no hubo el típico silencio inicial que se solía producir en ocasiones del estilo, sino que ambos fueron directos. Jinyoung se disculpó en principio por haber estado esquivándolo e ignorando sus preguntas, y Daehwi aprovechó eso para ir directo al grano. Le preguntó cuál fue la causa de ello y, de paso, el porqué de las flores y de las notas. 

-No sé si ya has descubierto algo o te lo han dicho los demás pero me voy. 

-¿Adónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué? 

-Voy a abandonar la carrera- oír eso salir de la boca de Jinyoung le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada. Aquello significaba muchas cosas, pero entre ellas que seguramente no volverían a verse en un tiempo. Y Daehwi tenía muchos sentimientos también respecto a eso. Estaba triste por el hecho de que tirase la toalla, cabreado por no decirle nada sobre el tema y además acabar siendo el último en enterarse de ello y, por encima de todo, frustración por no haber podido ser un buen amigo y evitar eso. Creía que había estado tan centrado en sí mismo y en sus problemas que había lo había dejado de lado, cuando él también estaba igual. 

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? Es mentira ¿A que sí?

-Siento decepcionarte pero… no lo es. Es demasiado para mí ya. 

-¡No hables de decepcionarme! ¡No se trata de mí, sino de ti!- Daehwi parecía disgustado y Jinyoung triste, como si, hiciera lo que hiciese, resultara en un desastre- Tengo fe en ti. Es cierto que hay etapas peores y otras mejores y en las malas tienes ganas de acabar con todo. Y bueno, sí, quizás hayas tenido un par de tropezones, pero tus notas no son realmente malas ¿De verdad lo vas a dejar ahora? 

-Lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Estoy muy contento con vosotros…

-Entonces no hay ningún pero- Jinyoung iba a hablar, pero el otro lo interrumpió- no, no digas nada. Por favor, aguanta un poco más. Si necesitas lo que sea, ahí estaremos todos para ayudarte en lo que haga falta, pero por favor, no te vayas. 

-Es que ese es el problema… Siempre estoy dependiendo siempre de vosotros ¿No os cansáis de ello?

-¡No lo hacemos! Oh, por favor, Jinyoung ¡Somos amigos! Estamos para lo bueno y para lo malo, para lo regular, para lo grandioso y para lo espantoso. Tú has estado también ahí ¿Por qué no íbamos a querer hacerlo?- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras decía eso y a Jinyoung se le partió el corazón, por lo que intentó calmarlo. Como parecía ser en vano, empezó a hablar de aquello por lo que tanto le había estado preguntando.

-La primera vez que te envié una flor fue porque me sentía tan inútil por no poder animarte de ninguna forma que fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Luego se convirtió en una forma de conseguir tiempo, pero descubriste quién era y entré en pánico. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Era para decirme esto?

-No del todo. Si te soy sincero, no sabía qué tenía en la cabeza cuando decidí hacerlo. Solo quería alegrarte un poco la semana, pero me daba vergüenza y miedo que supieras que era yo quien te las enviaba, por eso se lo pedía a los demás… hasta que encontrase la fuerza para ser yo quien lo hiciera. También eran una especie de despedida, pero no solo eso.

-¿Entonces…? Por favor, sé claro. 

-No creo que sea buena idea, Daehwi, lo siento- hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero su voz lo detuvo.

-Deja de echarte para atrás con todo lo que haces. No puedes un día enviarme flores y al siguiente ignorarme. No te entiendo, pero bueno, si siempre te lo callas todo ¿Cómo voy a pretender conseguirlo?- el que se levantó entonces fue el más joven de los dos. Afortunadamente, Jinyoung actuó del mismo modo que él antes. En voz baja pero aún así perceptible, lo llamó. 

-Porque me gustas- así como en las películas y en las novelas de amor ocurría, Daehwi se quedó petrificado y fue girándose lentamente sobre sí hasta encarar al otro. Y lentamente también volvió a su asiento.

-Ahora dilo en voz alta. A lo mejor así me lo creo- cuando dijo eso, no esperaba que se pusiera en pie y empezara a gritar lo mucho que lo quería. Eso no era ni lo propio ni lo común en él, pero aun así lo hizo. Estaba atónito porque el otro cumplió su orden, y por encima de eso avergonzado. Creía conocer a la perfección a su amigo, él en una circunstancia normal no haría eso, pues su timidez no lo permitía, pero lo hizo. También era cierto que aquello no era una circunstancia normal. Un cosquilleo apareció su estómago, una sonrisa en sus labios y un rubor en sus mejillas. 

-¿Te lo crees ahora?

-¡Idiota!- cuando hizo eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar para otro lado, como si no conociera al otro chico. Entonces el otro se sentó con cara de satisfacción, y, ante todo, de felicidad y buscó la mirada de Daehwi- ¿Por qué me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo? Deberías habérmelo dicho desde primera hora en vez de hacer de todo esto un misterio ¡Pensaba que era algo mucho peor! A ver, lo de que te vayas sí es malo, ¡pero lo otro no!

-Es que no sabía si era correspondido y tampoco si me quedaría. Lo último que quería era hacerte sentir culpable o incómodo con todo esto. Quizás pensarías que te estaba obligando a escoger cuando no era así. 

-Pues me has cabreado- Jinyoung tenía los ojos llenos de pesadumbre y, si pudiera ser descrito de cualquier manera, el símil perfecto para él sería el de un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia. Tampoco es que él entendiera a veces a Daehwi- De verdad, aunque hubiera sido lo peor del mundo ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho! Al menos, aunque estuviéramos en el peor de los casos, te habría ayudado. 

-Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo, pero… me entró la inseguridad y, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, había algo que siempre me echaba para atrás. Era como… ¿Y si dice que sí solo porque tenía pensado irme? ¿Y si acabamos alejándonos por esto? Además, todo ha sido todo un caos últimamente y no he sido capaz de pensar con claridad, así que lo que menos quería era decir algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir… algo que te hiciera daño. 

-Te equivocas. Me ha sentado peor el hecho de que no hayas sido sincero conmigo que tus propios sentimientos. Es más, con ellos no tengo ningún problema, solo con el hecho de que no hayas averiguado aún los míos. Eres muy espeso a veces.

-¿Entonces…?

-Quédate, por favor. Todo irá a mejor, ya verás. Si te vas, yo...- aquel suspense terminó de captar completamente la atención de Jinyoung, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo en silencio. Percatándose de ello, Daehwi corrigió sobre la marcha y cambió el pronombre de primera persona singular por uno plural- nosotros te echaremos. Pero yo el que más- el otro no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Estaba tan contento que las palabras no salían de sus labios, así que extendió el meñique, queriendo hacer de aquello una promesa. Cuando los dos dedos se unieron, sonrieron. Como un juramento que era, tenían el deber de cumplirlo.

El viernes siguiente fue Jinyoung quien recibió un ramo y una carta escrita a mano. No era anónima, porque no hacía falta que lo fuera. Tampoco le llegó por parte de sus amigos, sino que fue el mismo Daehwi quien se lo entregó. Y ante este gesto inesperado, Jinyoung llevó a cabo otro y depositó un beso en su frente. A lo mejor era porque había gente delante, porque no lo vio venir o porque le entusiasmaba la idea pero no quería manifestarlo, pero un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, una pequeña regañina sin explicación y una sonrisa escondida fueron las respuestas a eso. Y esos detalles, pequeños como florecillas, eran los que tanto les gustaban.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Empecé este fic el año pasado (perdón por la broma) pero como me propuse acabar Distant fields, lo dejé un poco de lado. En verdad, querría haber escrito esto para el fictober, pero entre la desmotivación que tenía por aquel entonces y el estrés por la carrera, dejé de lado el proyecto y hasta ahora no he retomado la idea y me he puesto a escribirla. 
> 
> Estoy también retomando otros temas de ese reto para practicar, así que los iré subiendo poco a poco. Cuando acabe el que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo (moonsun), me pondré con el capítulo 4 del howons/dongpaca y con un nuevo proyecto (es de The Boyz, no sé si lo he comentado ya pero quiero un montón a esos niños). 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! Si es así, dejad kudos y comentarios, por favor uwu


End file.
